


出来浇水！

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [105]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Guti X Raul，是古劳作家14和多肉吴。没剧情，沙雕甜。是的，我的魔爪终于伸向了小植物。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	出来浇水！

受到疫情影响，马德里的很多工作都陆陆续续地停顿了，但是这丝毫不影响Guti在家做一个社畜。作为一位作家，他的日常就是睡到日上三竿，洗漱完就蹲在电脑前搞创作，直到太阳悄悄的落下去了，才拎着空荡荡的肚子随便找点东西吃。

这样的日子最近出了个小插曲，源于他的好邻居Torres的一封邮件。

“嗨，Jose。你还好吗？我听说西班牙海关封关了，我可能短时间内没办法回去了。能麻烦你帮我照顾一下我家那些植物吗？备用钥匙在门口旧鞋架上的第四双拖鞋里。”

Torres住在他家楼上，是个非常有闲情逸致的家伙，喜欢摆弄些花花草草。经常在浇水的时候弄湿Guti的衣服，导致隔三差五的要拿着自治小甜品给暴躁作家赔不是。

一来二去，两人的关系就好起来，所以在外旅游的Torres才会放心的把钥匙交给Guti。

“好吧，不过我可不会照料植物，养死了怎么办？”

“没关系，我相信你。”

Guti不知道他在相信什么，反正既然都说了没关系，那就帮他这个忙。

金发的作家上楼拿了钥匙，开门进去，然后踩着拖鞋上上下下的开始搬运工作。那些大大小的盆栽实在太多，还特别容易碎，把Guti累的够呛。他不会像Torres那样摆景，就往自家阳台上随便一堆，清点了一下数量，感觉大功告成。

Torres非常贴心的发了一大篇“养护小贴士”，可Guti记不住，一会儿就全抛在了脑后，搞完创作后就去睡觉了。他在家憋了快两周，只能在梦里找找酒吧和派对。

而打断他香甜美梦的是突如其来的一巴掌。借着小夜灯，Guti看见一个人影骑在他的腰上，一只手揪着他的衣领，另一只手还扬在半空。

接着清脆的声音在寂静的夜里响起：

****“在？为什么不出来浇水？”** **

Guti活了二十三年，第一次感受到了差点被吓尿裤子的滋味。

Raul活了.....呃，七个月？他也感受到了差点死掉的滋味。他是多肉，需要很多很多的阳光，但是现在他被摆在阳台的小角落里，身边高大的盆栽把阳光遮的严严实实。他不太好意思抱怨，一来没什么用，二来这群盆栽也很可怜啊，它们已经嚷嚷了好几天了！

“呜呜呜好渴啊，为什么主人不来浇水了？”

“马德里怎么都不下雨啦？”

“笨蛋！最近到了少雨季了！”

于是劝说主人出来浇水的任务，就落在了唯一能变成人的多肉Raul身上。面对小伙伴们的请求，他扭扭捏捏了半天。虽然他会变成人，但是他没有和人类交流过啊！到底该怎么“劝说”主人呢？

“Rulo，再纠结下去，我们都要遭殃了，”耶罗——到了花期却因为缺水迟迟不能开放的玫瑰说道：“而且，晒不到阳光，你的叶子也会枯的！”

这是真的，看到自己有片小叶子已经泛黄的Raul终于下定决心，在夜黑风高的晚上变成了人，用最简单直接的方式“劝说”Guti：出来浇水！

“Nino，我问你个事，你家的植物....是不是成精了啊？”

Guti颤抖着手给Torres发邮件，期间Raul已经喝光了他最后一杯牛奶，吃了两片红豆面包，下一个目标是Torres送给他的芝士饼干。

“你不能动它！”Guti非常喜欢这些饼干，甚至腆着脸白嫖过。然而Raul不明所以：“为什么？你不是还能做吗？”

“啊？？”

黑发的人愣了一下，凑过来盯了Guti几秒，又拉着他的胳膊看了看纹身，恍然大悟：“你不是他啊！”

Guti无语了，原来Raul根本没分清自己和原主人Torres....可能在多肉的眼里，金发的人都长得差不多吧。

“怪不得我还觉得奇怪，他才不会忘了给我们浇水呢！说，你把他弄哪里去了？”

Guti怕他又在晚上把自己吓到当场痴呆，赶紧解释了一番。Raul这才勉强接受Torres逍遥国外的事实。

“好吧，又是细菌又是病毒的，你们人类真是脆弱。”

“你还好意思说？刚刚逼着我去浇水的是谁啊？”

“又没让给你给我浇水！”

“那刚刚非要把自己摆在阳台正中间的又是谁啊？”

Raul不吱声了。他想这能怪他吗？阳台中间阳光最多啊，多肉就是喜欢晒太阳嘛。

就这样，Raul成了这群花花草草的老大，负责给不负责的作家传达消息。Guti每天都能看见Raul坐在阳台上和植物们对话，虽然在他眼里，就是对着空气自言自语，夹杂着一些意义不明的笑。

Raul笑声还挺可爱的....

Guti反应过来自己在想什么，哐当一下就把鼠标摔了。他居然觉得一颗多肉可爱，这已经不算搞创作了，这四舍五入就是搞黄色。

Raul注意到声响，转过身说道：“我的伙伴们夸我聪明，一下子就把你喊去浇水了。”

Guti被植物的世界观惊呆了：“那叫聪明？那叫喊？我看你是存心想扇死我.....”

植物的世界观也许和人类确实不一样，比如Raul就完全没办法理解扇一巴掌怎么会“死”，对他来说只有“晒不到太阳我要死了”和“水浇多了我要死了”。所以此时他只能小心翼翼地问：“你会被我扇死吗？”

“......那倒不至于，但是挺疼的。”

这句话让Raul想起耶罗曾经被风吹掉了一片花瓣，哭丧着脸说疼，害的大家担心了一晚上，结果第二天玫瑰花就又冒出了新芽。

“这是怎么做到的？”Raul很羡慕，因为他的叶子长得太慢了，七个月了还是小小的一盆，看上去特别可怜。

耶罗不知道怎么跟他解释植物与植物之间的生长习性也是不一样的，随口说道：“是丰收女神的亲吻啦。”

现在，Guti也是撅着嘴巴说“挺疼的”，Raul想，也许他也需要一个亲吻。

于是他捧着Guti的脸，在那被他扇过一巴掌的脸颊上轻轻地亲了一口。

作家对此的反应是——

“Nino，你家的植物真的成精了。”

因为这个莫名其妙的吻，Guti精神恍惚了好几天，怎么都无法集中精力。坐在电脑前搞创作的时候，视线总是忍不住往Raul身上飘。小多肉还保持着人形的样子，趴在阳台上晒太阳。封城期间大家都闲在家里，唯一的娱乐方式就是在自家阳台上唱歌。Raul和他们玩的不亦乐乎，又是挥手又是鼓掌的。

Guti呆呆地望着他的背影，想着昨天吻他时，他身上淡淡的花草的香气....

哐当一声，这次是把键盘也给摔了。

Guti觉得不能再这样下去了。自从开始写作，他习惯了在凌晨赶DDL，可今天，他第一次11点前就爬上了床。因为他的脑子明显不足以让他写出一句完整的句子，还迟早会把电脑也摔了。

他回到了甜蜜的梦里，推开酒吧的门，看见Raul坐在卡座里喝酒，抬头对他暧昧地笑，他飘飘然走过去。然后他们开始接吻，那股隐约的香气又笼罩了他....

“啪！”

“嗷——！“

巴掌声和嚎叫声一同传来，Guti从床上弹起来，左脸火辣辣的疼。

还是Raul，还是揪着他的衣领，还是毫不留情的一巴掌，只不过这次没有嚣张地问他为什么不浇水了，而是焦急地说：“外面下雨了！我不能淋雨的！”

光着脚穿着大裤衩的金发男人噔噔地跑去阳台关窗户，雨水糊了他满脸。Raul在他身后急的跳脚：“快点快点，别关窗户了，先把我搬进来啊！”

Guti端着那盆小小的多肉，把它放在客厅的茶几上，Raul蹲下身数着自己的叶子，又冲Guti喊：“你有纸巾吗？叶子沾到水了。”

Guti从来没干过这种精细活，但是据Raul说，多肉淋多了雨水会很快死掉，搞的他擦去水珠的手都在微微发抖。

“又是晒太阳又是不能淋雨的，你们植物真是脆弱。”

Raul小声的反驳：“不是我们植物，是只有我.....”

“别说了，再说下去我可以写一本多肉养护指南了。”

忙活了好一阵，在得到Raul“应该不会死掉吧”的不靠谱保证后，Guti终于松了口气。不知道为什么，他格外担心会把多肉养死。倒不是怕Torres怪罪他，而是.....

“行了，我去睡觉了，”Guti头脑又开始恍惚了：“下次能不能不要这样了啊，否则我不是被你扇死，就是被你吓死。”

Raul没有再问他“你不是说不会吗”，也没有问他疼不疼了。他抓住了Guti的手，在作家还未回过神来的时候，亲上了他的脸。

背后的花花草草纷纷表示简直没眼看：倒也不必故技重施吧，Raul。

END

百度一下，多肉劳尔，粉玫瑰耶罗，你团真是全员植物。（摇头）

****

****


End file.
